Ariel, you're grounded
by Dinosaur17
Summary: Right after Ariel scolded Melody off after she found that locket, Ariel's sisters had had enough of her stubbornness and decided to go tell Melody the truth themselves. This is more like a deleted scene and could spoil the sequel. Ariel is in big trouble now. But before Ariel could do anything, her sisters then had her grounded for not telling Melody the truth.


**This is more like a deleted scene and could spoil the sequel. Ariel's sisters told Melody the whole truth and Ariel is in big trouble now. But before Ariel could do anything, her sisters then had her grounded for not telling her the truth.**

* * *

Melody grabbed the locket out of Ariel's hand and ran off with tears on her face. "Melody, Come back!" Ariel cried. But Melody didn't stop. She ran passed Eric and out the hall.

"Oh, no." Ariel groaned, "not again."

She then sank to the bed and braced herself up with her hands. Eric walked over and sat beside her, "Ariel, darling. We knew-"

But before he could finish, they heard Grimsby yelling, "ARIEL! ERIC!"

Grimsby ran into the room and began panting. "Grimsby, what is it?" Asked Ariel in concern.

"Ariel, Eric," Grimsby began, "Your daughter walked towards the beach! And your sisters were there with her, and they're telling her everything!"

Ariel jumped off in shock, "What?!" She cried in horror, and was now getting desperate, "They're telling her the truth?! Oh, why do they spoil everything?! Oh my gosh! Melody is going to kill me!"

"Ariel, calm down." Eric pleaded, but Ariel just ran out to stop her sisters.

"They can't tell her the truth! She's not supposed to know anything!" Ariel cried as she continued running down the hall, with Eric and Grimsby catching up after her.

"Ariel, Wait! You're going to make it worse!" Eric cried.

But Ariel just kept running down the halls, with great fear. "Melody, don't listen to them! They're not your aunts!" She cried, hoping she wasn't too late, "They wouldn't! They couldn't!" She slammed the doors open and on the beach.

"Melody, don't!" She cried, "Get away from them! Don't listen to them! They're…" but it was already too late.

She gasped in shock and fear when she saw her sisters comforting Melody and they were all glaring at Ariel. Adella was holding Melody close to her, and Melody was now on a verge of tears. Sebastian watched from on a rock, now feeling concerned for Ariel.

"They already did," She groaned. Eric came over and saw the anger and hurt in their eyes.

"I can't believe you, Ariel!" Arista scolded, "you were supposed to tell her the truth, not use fake scolding like that!"

"But Arista, you _Know_ why we wouldn't tell her!" Ariel begged "Morgana's still out there, and…"

"No offence sister," Andina interrupted sarcastically "but making our niece think we didn't exist? _NOT_ cool."

"Andrina, I had …"

"Ariel, what were you thinking?" Scolded Alana, "you were acting as strict as Daddy was!"

"Alana, I was only pretending," Ariel exclaimed.

"Ariel, we understand not letting your daughter in the sea until Morgana is either in the dungeon or in Hell. But don't you think not informing her about us or daddy or WHY going swimming is a bad idea is wrong?" Attina angrily scolded, "what you did just now was truly irresponsible and I don't like that at all."

"Irresponsible?!" Ariel was started to get annoyed. "Attina, you annoyed the snot out of me by bossing me around more times than I actually put myself or even Flounder in danger, and the one time I am doing something you or daddy would have done with more reluctance than you would have had! Don't you all see the irony?" She said to her.

"We do! That is why we are having this conversation." Alana scolded, "you're even more stubborn than father was."

"And you've been making Melody unhappy." Aquata added "this is all gone too far."

"And you couldn't even allow daddy to change us into humans long enough for a visit," Adella scolded, comforting Melody, "We could've done so many fun things with her."

"I was still trying to protect Melody, for goodness sake!" Ariel snapped.

"By doing what?" Arista scolded, "Keeping her from the sea, and teasing her with that balcony view?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Ariel snapped, "let you put her in danger because she's too naïve to know any better?!"

With that, she tried to pull Melody away from them, "Melody, go back to your room! You're not disobeying me again."

"Nice try, Ariel!" Aquata scolded, tugging Melody back.

"Aquata, Stop it!" Ariel demanded, tugging Melody back.

"Give her back!" Arista demanded, before she slapped Ariel on the cheek.

"Ariel, we already told her the truth! Enough is enough!" Aquata shouted as she yanked Melody out of Ariel's grip. Aquata wrapped her arms around Melody gently. Now Melody was now truly scared of her mother now.

"Mom... you lied to me, all my life." She choked as she was close to tears.

"Melody, just listen to me!" Ariel said, rubbing her cheek "You don't understand. I did it to keep you safe-" she tried to find the right words but couldn't let it out.

"Why should I believe anything you say now? How can I trust you, after... " She began sobbing, and Aquata held her closer and gently stroked her hair with Adella rubbing her back.

"Face it, Ariel. You screwed up." Andrina scolded, "That's all you did!"

"Andrina, It was the only way to protect Melody from Morgana," Ariel said, since she was almost losing it, "Look I know we wasted twelve years, but just because I wouldn't tell her the truth doesn't mean you should tell her yourselves. If you became parents, you wouldn't just tell them the truth about your pasts, or let your own relatives visiting them or expect everything to work out! It's not enough. What you did is not enough. Don't you see? It's all on Melody! She's the one Morgana needs! She's the only tool for daddy's undoing…"

"Ariel, what you were doing is what Morgana was expecting!" Attina scolded, pointing a stern finger at her, "You could've made Melody run away and had her see her in person because of your fake scolding! Now as your oldest sister, I have no choice but to have you grounded."

"Grounded?!" Ariel said in shock and disbelief, "I can't believe this - you're acting like my mom again?"

"Clearly somebody has to." Attina applied, "We thought you wanted the land and the sea to live in harmony together."

"So did I," Ariel sadly mumbled. "But sometimes, things have to change and there's nothing you could do about it. So why interfere?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" Attina scolded, "Now I want you to go to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night."

"But Attina..."

"Grimsby," Arista turned to Grimsby, "We want you to watch over her at all times."

"Me?" Asked Grimsby in worry.

"Well, that's an order. Is there a problem with that?" Alana declared.

"No, your highnesses." Grimsby applied, "there's no problem at all."

"Grim, I'll talk with them; just do as you're told." Eric sadly convinced "we don't want to make any more trouble for tonight."

"I heartily agree with you, sir." Grimsby applied before taking Ariel to her room. Eric turned back to his sisters-in-law and daughter, "Girls, I know you're still upset and disappointed in Ariel. But don't you think you should be so hard on her?" He convinced in a soft voice.

"We're her older sisters, Eric, It's for her own good." Andrina assured, gently stroking Melody's back. Melody, looked at her father with tears still in her eyes. They all looked at her with sadness also since they were aware of how much she was hurting.

"I can't believe it!" Melody sobbed, while still being held close by Aquata. "My mom is a mermaid, and she was being more foolish to everyone."

"Melody, I know what she said to you back there," Eric said, "but she had to say something. She wasn't saying it on purpose."

"Well, be that as it may, Eric, that made her go too far." Attina scolded, "she let her fears, stubbornness, and irresponsibility get the best of her."

"I know it sounded bad, but grounding her is not a way to solve this problem," Eric reasoned, "or to show that you care."

"We had no choice Eric." Arista applied, as Melody ran to her and cried in her chest. "Would you and Ariel like it if we forbid you from seeing our own children?"

"Of course not," Eric assured, since he was feeling ashamed of himself, "but she wasn't doing it to hurt any of you. She just wanted to be sure that Melody remains safe as much as all of you. We may not have been more active, but if you always scold her too harshly, that's al Ariel would know. And everyone might turn against her and she'll feel left out and outcast."

Somehow the sisters knew that it would make Ariel feel worse, but they had to tell Melody the truth anyway, or Morgana would've expected her to run away and continue going in the sea. Now that Melody knew the truth, she would remain out of the sea until Morgana's defeated but she would never forgive her mother because she wouldn't tell her.

Ariel walked into her and Eric's room, sitting on the bed. Now she was feeling very lonely and horrible. Now that her sisters told her everything, there would be nothing to say to Melody, now she won't even say "I'm sorry," She began crying in her hands.


End file.
